Desición
by Roxas Shadow Strife Leonhart
Summary: Pues es una pequeña historia de como Frisk trata de recuperar lo que perdio por sus malos actos
1. Chapter 1

DECISION

Bueno es la primer historia que creo sobre el juego UNDERTALE, me agrado mucho aunque sea algo difícil acostumbrarse rápido al sistema de pelea, fuera de eso es algo que en lo personal vale la pena jugarlo y si es algo que en lo personal pienso sería bueno verlo como un juego que estaría a nivel de venta para cualquier plataforma, aunque igual hay más juegos que si bien son independientes sería bueno verlos algún día compitiendo con los que se ven hoy día.

ACLARACIONES:

….Que puedo decir si no que por fin pude lograr un poco de tiempo y si, pasare los capítulos que me faltan de mis demás historias, pero eso de no contar con una pc o lap propio es horrible y mas si hay mas cosasde por medio, en fin doy ya señales de vida y espero sea esta historia de su agrado, también la publique recientemente en "Wattpad" con el nombre de KDRoxas, es de momento la misma historia pero igual quería publicarla aquí.

Los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores, no lo olviden =P

By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas)

CAPITULO 1: Decisión

.

.

Todos vivimos o pretendemos vivir sin embargo al final somos quienes decidimos si hacerlo o no, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo y nos duela en el proceso.

Bien se preguntaran tal vez porque les digo esto, pues bien, yo lo experimente miles de veces y en cada decisión que tome me afecto más de lo que hubiera imaginado, desde que llegue aquí y conocí a todos me hizo reflexionar si realmente mi presencia podría ocasionar algún problema y ciertamente así fue, por cualquier decisión que tome con respecto a mi estancia en este mundo, siempre habría una repercusión no importa si mis intenciones fueron buenas, aun las intenciones más buenas se pueden convertir en las más trágicas.

Tal vez por eso Sans odia hacer promesas, lo que digo es que no hay que apresurarse en tomar decisiones y también enfrentar las consecuencias de estas así como también no dejarse llevar por las palabras de cualquiera, ya que incluso una pequeña flor puede desprender aromas que te envenenan el alma.

Eso mismo me paso con Flowey, y así mismo me hizo probar la amargura de asesinar a gente importante para mi tan solo para llevar a cabo su venganza y claro Chara también fue una parte importante pero… Decir que solamente fue culpa de ellos es simplemente lavarme las manos y no aceptar que fui igualmente culpable.

Es por eso que aunque fue tarde y dolió el proceso, tome la única cosa que sabía estaba en mí, y eso fue, tomar la única decisión que salvaría a todos incluso a ese saco de huesos que aunque trato de advertirme de la mejor manera en que podía, y yo en aquella ocasión simplemente borre su sonrisa matando a la única persona que el realmente quería y fue a su hermano que sin decir mucho siempre me dijo que creía en mí, aun en sus últimos momentos. Así que si debe llamar a alguien monstruo a otro sería bueno empezar por mí y por las acciones que tome.

Chara sabía que intentaría algo pero pensó que matarla era lo más lógico, sin embargo, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que el ayudarle a sanar su dolor era lo que todos, en especial para Asriel y Chara así que si llaman suerte o un milagro al final logre solucionar todo.

Solo una última vez más regrese esperando así poder ver a todos de nuevo… y tal vez… solo tal vez, vivir aquella vida que en realidad deseo… y es tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, con amigos y seres quien alguna vez dañe por egoísmo.

Por eso mismo escribo en este diario, esperando que así mi yo de alguna línea temporal sepa que es lo que podría llegar a perder si no acepta el peso de sus decisiones.

Ahora es el momento de seguir adelante…

Una nueva entrada apareció frente a mí, decía: Nuevo comienzo, sin embargo ahora sería la ruta Spem (que significa esperanza)

…

 _Frisk despierta de nuevo en lo que parecía ahora una cama suave._

Parece que estoy en una habitación…

 _Sin embargo logro ver que sujetaba un pequeño libro en su mano_

…Asi que esto fue lo que paso… -dijo para si Fisk

Knock knock – _se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, rápidamente Frisk guardo el libro y a continuación hablo._

Pase…

Oh estas despierta mi pequeña niña… - _dijo aquella mujer en forma de cabra a lo que Frisk rápidamente se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarla para así dejar escapar algunas lagrimas_

Pero que sucede mi pequeña ¿ acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – _preocupada por la respuesta espero pacientemente ah que le respondiera._

Solo… solamente me alegra que estés aquí Toriel

Oh Frisk- _abrazándola_ \- siempre estaré contigo y no solo yo, también Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, Papyrus, Asriel, Chara y todos los demás incluso Sans…

Que!? Asriel y Chara? –Dijo sorprendida- donde están

Claro, aunque ellos están de vacaciones en hotland ya que querían un tiempo a solas para entrenar, acaso sucede algo?

No… solo que ando algo confundida… este… ¿cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí? – _Pregunto dudosa a lo que Toriel le preocupo ya que al escucharla pensó que algo malo le sucedía_

Has vivido aquí desde hace tres meses cuando caíste desde el exterior…

Yo… lo siento, solo me afecto la pesadilla… - _Frisk sabía que no era eso pero si su deseo de poder ver a todos con vida fue logrado, entonces daría lo mejor de sí._

Sera mejor que descanses, mañana sea otro día.

 _Dicho esto Toriel dejo a Frisk ya más tranquila con la esperanza de que no le sucediera nada a su pequeña._

Bien ojala les agrade el primer capítulo, espero publicar el segundo pronto. Gracias por leerlo y recuerden que todos los personajes son de su creador y la historia es solo para entretenimiento.


	2. Chapter 2 Esperando Respuestas

DECISIÓN

ACLARACIONES

Bien este es el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade y recuerden, los personajes son de su respectivo creador.

By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas)

.

CAPITULO 2: ESPERANDO RESPUESTAS

.

El sol se encontraba saliendo y los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, algunos de los soldados se mantenían aun haciendo guardia mientras que otros que ya habían acabado su turno, se dispusieron ir a descansar sin embargo, Frisk quien a pesar de haber tratado de dormir una vez que había despertado en aquella madrugada, no había descansado lo suficiente, se levando y dispuso a arreglarse lo mejor que pudo.

Frisk:… Pero que… acaso esta soy yo!? –Decía mientras se observaba en el espejo y notaba como su apariencia ya no era la de una niña de 13 años si no ahora más bien aparentaba de 15 o 16, su cabello le llegaba cerca de la cintura y sus ojos ahora los notaba de alguna manera diferentes, como si fuesen de alguien más.

Knock Knock –la puerta sonó

Frisk: Adelante

Toriel: Veo que estas arreglada para salir mi niña, y yo que había traído una deliciosa rebanada de tarta de caramelo y canela, espero la puedas comer antes.

Frisk: gracias… -dijo antes para disponerse a comer aquella rebanada, así mismo pasaron algunos minutos

Frisk: Este… yo… lamento lo que sucedió

Toriel: a que te refieres pequeña? –no entendía a lo que se refería Frisk

Frisk: Perdón…

Toriel: no has hecho nada malo, al contrario, me alegra que estés consiente ahora

Frisk: ¡?

Toriel: Pensaba que aun seguías asustada de vivir aquí y que por eso casi no hablabas, pero cuando vi la luz prendida y me dejaste pasar, me alegro mucho aunque también me asuste un poco cuando preguntaste que cuanto tiempo llevabas aquí

Frisk: Lo siento pero no recuerdo nada…

Toriel: ¡!Necesitamos ir con el profesor Gaster para que te vea

Frisk: Quien? –Sabía que había escuchado aquel nombre antes pero, en su línea el había muerto o desaparecido.- "Que rayos está sucediendo aquí, cuanto cambie o más bien que rayos fue lo que hice para esto"

Toriel: Llamare, así que no te asustes

Frisk: está bien…

.MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

.

Toriel: Me ah contestado Alphys diciendo que no se encuentra ya que salió de viaje para conseguir algunas muestras…

Frisk: …

Toriel: igual si salimos de compras, puedas despejarte un poco

Frisk: si, supongo seria bueno eso

.

Mientras ambas salían del castillo del cual Frisk estaba sorprendida al ver donde se encontraba ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí habían sucedido otras cosas y decidió avanzar.

Frisk: "Bien, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte demasiado o no podre saber que ah ocurrido, siento que mi DETERMINACION será la que me ayude a salir adelante" –dijo Frisk para sí misma

Toriel: ya verás que caminar te hará bien mi niña

Frisk: si…

Toriel: si necesitas saber algo de lo que tengas dudas, puedes preguntarme

Frisk: quisiera saber dónde me encontraron

Toriel: oh veras, nuestra familia y algunos amigos, nos encontrábamos de picnic nocturno en Waterfall, ahí Asriel nos dijo que había alguien cerca de las flores eco, fue cuando nos dirigimos ahí y te encontramos inconsciente y herida de gravedad, así que con ayuda de Sans quien se ofreció a llevarte al castillo te atendimos

Frisk: "mmm que extraño, anteriormente debería haber despertado en aquellas flores doradas, pero lo que me resulta extraño es que me encontraba herida…"

Toriel: Una vez que despertaste, tenías la mirada perdida como si no supieras nada, eso nos preocupó a Chara y a mi, quien como sabes también es humana como tú, así que desde entonces has estado viviendo en el castillo con nosotros, aunque a veces salíamos pero…

Frisk: que paso

Toriel: te ponías más triste o eso parecía así que el profesor Gaster ha estado checándote con ayuda de Alphys sin embargo solamente nos dijo que fuésemos pacientes con tu recuperación

Frisk: imagino que eh sido una molestia en este tiempo

Toriel: por supuesto que no mi niña, es una bendición que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada, además somos familia, porque serias una molestia

Frisk: Mamá Toriel T.T gracias –Sin percatarse que alguien se dirigía en su dirección en lo que agradecía a Toriel

?: Hey, acaso no piensas saludar, chica humana?

Frisk se giró para observar quien le ha dicho aquello pero no le reconoce inmediatamente, aquel ser era obvio más alto que ella, llevaba una chamarra azul y pantalón negro, si bien era un esqueleto no le daba miedo extrañamente, eso le vino a la mente un chico que igual pero más bajito y un poco llenito a simple vista iva con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

?: Parece como si te hubiera comido la lengua el hueso, entendiste… el hueso jejejeje

Frisk: "¿que se supone significa eso? Acaso me está haciendo una broma o me trata de tonta" –Frisk solo miraba sin idea de que decir

?: "ja , supongo no entendió"

Toriel: Hola Sans, ¿cómo estas? Acaso ¿vienes a visitarnos un rato?

Sans: jajaja Hola Toriel, solo pasaba por el sitio, jejejeje y ustedes que hacen tan temprano

Toriel: Pues aproveche a salir con Frisk a comprar algunas cosas y que tomara un poco de aire

Frisk: …

Sans: oh ya veo, imagino que sigue igual de seria que de costumbre

Frisk:… "El… El es Sans! No puede ser acaso… no... No puedo verlo aún, el…el puede mal interpretar de nuevo que este aquí… no… es mejor irse, si eso hare"

Frisk aún mantenía la mirada un tanto perdida pero al escuchar quien era el chico de la chamarra, su expresión cambio, unas pocas lagrimas se dejaron ver lo cual no paso desapercibido por las dos personas ahí, Frisk hechó a correr lejos de ellos antes de que reaccionaran dejándolos pensativos

Toriel: Mi niña, espera! –grito Toriel

Sans: ¿que sucede con ella?

Toriel: Sans… discúlpala es solo que ella al parecer a olvidado todo, no recuerda nada de estos tres meses que ha estado viviendo aquí

Sans: eh?

Toriel: queríamos ir con tu padre a que le hiciera un chequeo pero no estaba… es peligroso que ande sola en su estado

Sans: Descuida Toriel, yo me encargare de buscarla

Toriel: Te lo agradezco mucho

Sans: Recuerda que el servicio de huesos es gratuito jejejeje

Toriel: n.n¡

Y así Sans se dirigió a buscar a Frisk un tanto preocupad de lo que había mencionado Toriel ya que si sus sospechas y las de su padre eran ciertas y debido a aquella pesadilla que tuvo el dia cuando recién llego Frisk, se deba a todas las veces que ha despertado teniendo la misma pesadilla de ver a todos morir y que el mismo es asesinado por alguien.

. EN OTRO SITIO.

Frisk: ah ah ah…-se escuchaba la respiración un tanto rápida de Frisk- vaya necesito hacer un poco más de ejercicio… ahora por donde debo ir

Sans: Hey chica espera! –escucho que le gritaban no muy lejos de donde se encontraba

Frisk: "rayaos, olvide que tenía sus "atajos"… ahora que hago"

?: Por aquí! – noto que alguien le hablo y fue hacia donde le dijo sin percatarse que un agujero estaba frente a ella y cayo

Sans:¡Pero que!

.*.*

.*

?: SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESE A CASA, LA NIEBLA SE ESTÁ TORNANDO MUY DENSA Y LA PASTA NO SABRÁ BIEN SI ESTA FRÍA Y ESO CLARO QUE NO SE LO PUEDE PERMITIR EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

Frisk: auch , pero que fue eso –levantándose de la nieve- y quien me llamo…

Se encontraba caminando sin tener una noción de a donde se dirigía y con algo de frio ya que no llevaba nada que le cubriese mas

Papyrus: QUIEN ANDA AHÍ? –Dijo sin más hasta acercarse y ver a Frisk quien se le quedo viendo

Frisk: P… Papyrus ¿eres tu?

Papyrus: CLARO! ESE ES MI NOMBRE NYE HE HE HE

Frisk no aguanto las ganas y fue a abrazar a su amigo o bueno, su esquelético amigo quien nunca desconfió de ella en ningún momento

Papyrus: EH?

Frisk: Papyrus… lo siento, en verdad discúlpame por haberte decepcionado…

Papyrus: EH? A QUE TE REFIERES PEQUEÑA HUMANA?, EN QUE ME HAS DECEPCIONADO? –Miraba extrañado

Frisk: Perdón… son cosas mías pero, como has estado, estas bien?

Papyrus: OH, PARECE QUE ESTAS MUY CURIOSA Y CON MÁS ENERGÍA QUE ANTES, A LO MEJOR TE APETECE IR A MI CASA Y CONVERSAR AHÍ JUNTO A UN BUEN PLATO DE SPAGUETTI PARA QUE ENTRES EN CALOR

Frisk: Claro, me encantaría un poco n.n

Papyrus: PUES NO SE DIGA MAS Y ANDANDO QUE AQUÍ TE QUEDARAS FRIA DE GANAS SI NOS QUEDAMOS A CONVERSAR =D

Ambos se encaminaron para llegar a la casa de Papyrus el cual estaba emocionado por la visita de su amiga y el hecho de comer el spaguetti le emocionaba aun mas

.

Sans: pero donde se habrá metido esta chica… su situación es mala si realmente no recuerda nada desde que llego aquí… aww espero encontrarla y preguntarle porque escapo de mi…

?: Ella estará bien

Sans: eh? Quien eres, no te había visto por aquí –le pregunto a una flor de color azul un tanto eléctrico y con expresión seria

?: Lo sé, bueno no me has visto de esta forma pero lo has hecho, en fin, puedes llamarme Ketchup

Sans: ¿

Ketchup: poner esa expresión de no tener idea de lo que hablo no te servirá, aunque entiendo que tratar de tranquilizarte después de cada "reinicio" es algo que se te da bien

Sans: eres una florecita muy peculiar, no crees, jejejeje

Ketchup: en fin, nos veremos en otra ocasión –y desapareció al instante

Sans: Hey!.. se ah marchado… pero lo que dijo… será que el "reinicio" haya aparecido de nuevo… si es así, aquella chica hizo algo , pero aun si fuese cierto, debería de haber sido hace tres meses y no ahora ya que ha pasado tiempo desde aquel sueño… deberé de contárselo a padre a lo mejor el tendrá alguna idea.

Papyrus: BIEN AQUÍ TIENES UN PLATO DE MI MEJOR SPPAGUETTI, TE SERVIRA PARA ENTRAR EN CALOR

Frisk: -quien se encontraba comiendo la pasta, dejo caer algunas lagrimas- Esta muy rica T.T –siente mucha DETERMINACION

Papyrus: ACASO LA PASTA SABE MAL? NOOO EL GRAN PAPYRUS AH FALLADO T.T

Frisk: No, para nada solo que ah estado genial comerla

Papyrus: A LO MEJOR TE SENTIRAS MEJOR CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE SANS Y SUS PESIMAS BROMAS PARA ANIMAR EL AMBIENTE

Frisk: NO!

Papyrus ¿

Frisk: Perdón es solo que…?

Papyrus: ACASO ESE TONTO DIJO ALGO QUE NO DEBERIA

Frisk: No es eso, solo que no quiero verlo en este momento, así que si pregunta por mi podrías decir que no me has visto, aunque sea por un rato

Papryrus: EH, ESTA BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPES YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE DEFENDERA… DIGO ESCONDERE DE MI PROBLEMÁTICO HERMANO NYE HEHEHE HE

Frisk: Gracias, será mejor que me marche

Papyrus: DONDE PIENSAS IR? QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE?

Frisk: Solo daré una caminata antes de regresar con mamá Toriel

Papyrus: ENTENDIDO, CALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES HABLAS Y IRE POR TI

Frisk: Gracias –una vez levantada fue en dirección a Waterfall

.

.MEDIA HORA DESPUES..

.

Ring.. Ring…

Papyrus: EL GRAN PAPYRUS AL HABLA, QUIEN LLAMA?

Sans: Hey bro.. De casualidad has visto a Frisk, salió huyendo cuando la salude y pues no sé dónde estará

Papyrus: ENSERIO? "ME.. NO PUEDO DECIRLE NADA "

Sans: Es importante dar con ella asi que cualquier cosa me llamas

Papyrus: ESTA BIEN YO LLAMO SI LE VEO… "SERA BUENO DARLE ALGUNOS MINUTOS Y DESPUES HABISARLE"

Sans: Donde se habrá metido esa niña, será mejor que tome una siesta y asi poder pensar mejor

.

MIENTRAS EN WATERFALL

.

Frisk: awh.. es toda una odisea pasar este camino, si no fuera por la ayuda de onionsan creo estaría dando más vueltas de las que debería

?: Hey.. si tu intención es recordar, mejor avanza o la estabilidad solo te hará dudar y con tu nueva familia solo la verdad hará que sufran

Frisk: eh? Quien dijo eso? –miro en la dirección donde escucho pero solo pudo divisar una luz a lo lejos, por lo cual se encamino hacia donde provenía

Era un gran campo de flores eco, todas brillaban pero una que se encontraba en medio del lugar brillaba diferente por lo cual llamo la atención de Frisk y con cuidado de no maltratar las demás piso con cuidado.

Frisk: creo haber leído que estas flores tenían la peculiaridad de grabar o conceder deseos…, acaso dirá algo importante… me siento DETERMINACION de tan solo imaginar que tipo de mensaje sera

Flor Eco: Para mi otro yo, para obtener algo debimos dar a cambio otra cosa, con la esperanza de remover el dolor de todos los que herimos, puede que les regrese algo de ese dolor sin embargo el profesor G. nos ayudara una vez que encontremos lo que perdimos así que no estamos solas, recuerda eso, algún día… es posible que ellos nos perdonen…si no, no tengas miedo, de algún modo estaremos siempre juntos, cuando llegue el momento, el hombre que habla en manos nos lo hará saber así que mientras tanto, te recomiendo que nos des memorias felices, con cariño… tu otro yo.

Frisk: …

Intrigada por el mensaje dejado por ella misma y sin tratar de darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió regresar al palacio con la esperanza de que en el diario que llevaba le de alguna pista

?: Hey, como estas? –dijo un niño monstro de aspecto de lagartija pero sin brazos y traía puesto un suéter de lana aparentemente

Frisk: hola?

Monster Kid: porque esa cara, acaso no me recuerdas?, me dejaste estar junto a ti cuando llevabas la sombrilla el otro día

Frisk: eh…

Monster Kid: oh.. Tal vez tengas mala memoria, oye quieres salir a comer un helado?

Frisk: Claro!

Monster Kid: en marcha entonces! –emocionado corrió y tropezó poco después

Frisk: (n.n) "eso fue gracioso… un poco"

.

Sans: Pap… acaso no pregunte si habías visto a Frisk?

Papyrus: SI…

Sans: Entonces porque razón no dijiste que estuvo aquí en la casa!

Papyrus: CALMA HERMANO, ELLA ESTA BIEN, INCLUSO ESTABA MUY ANIMADA EN DIFERENCIA DE OTRAS VECES Y HASTA LE ALEGRO MUCHO COMER MI ESAGUETI QUE HASTA LE HIZO LLORAR DE LO BUENO QUE ESTABA

Sans: No lo entiendes, puede estar en problemas o peor aún, en peligro…

Papyrus: COMO DICES!?

Sans: Iré a buscarla, si la vez de nuevo llámame

Papyrus: IRE A HOTLAND TU VE A WATERFALL, ESTO ES UNA MISION DE BUSQUEDA PARA EL DUO DE LOS HERMANOS SKELETONS

Sans: "Espero que este bien"

.

Monster Kid: Ya te sientes mejor?

Frisk: si, un poco

Monster Kid: me alegra escuchar eso porque sabes, era un poco triste siempre verte como si quisieras llorar, espero ya no sea asi

Frisk: pero ahora podremos jugar, no suena bien?

Monster Kid: SI! También quiero que juguemos

Frisk: Espero poder llevarnos bien n.n "pero que tanto tendrá que ver el profesor G. con que no recuerde lo que ha pasado en este tiempo o será alguna consecuencia de lo que paso en la ultima línea… espero encontrar las respuestas"

Monster Kid: Mira ¡! Por ahí se ve onionsan! Vamos antes de que se oculte

Frisk: Cuidado te caerás! –y seguido aquel niño tropezó con su suéter ya que le quedaba algo largo y fue a parar al agua

Monster Kid: AYUDA! No sé nadar

Frisk: Aguanta! -Se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces a rescatar a aquel niño

El agua estaba bastante fría por lo que le dificultaba un poco al niño mantenerse a flote pero, aguanto lo suficiente para poder ser salvado por Frisk quien logro sujetarlo gracias a aquel suéter y llevarlo a la orilla, pero uno de los pies de ella estaba siendo jalado.

Monster Kid: Ayuda! Alguien! Mi amiga no puede salir

Frisk: "Que! No puedo zafarme de esto! Arg… que me está jalando!?" Ay..ud…a …

La vista se le estaba tornando borrosa a cada bocanada de aire que trataba de obtener y sin mucha suerte de que lograra salir sus fuerzas se agotaban cada vez más, teniendo la sensación de ser atraída cada vez más al fondo.

.

Bien esto es todo por el momento en el capítulo dos, que pasara en el siguiente, pues al menos espero que sea de igual forma interésante para ustedes quienes se toman la molestia de pasar un rato por acá. Recuerden pasarla bien y nos vemos en el siguiente.

* **Publicare el mismo dia en las dos paginas aqui y en Wattpad para los que sigan tambien la otra pagina y si por algun motivo no puedo subirlo el mismo dia por aqui, lo hare en la otra, mi nombre de usuario es KDRoxas, tambien muchas gracias por leer la historia y las porras por esperar el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cara a Cara

**DECISIÓN**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo, aunque esta algo corto espero les agrade, un poco de mas drama y misterios que salen a la luz XD

Bueno, los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores no lo olviden, este fic es solo de entretenimiento y sin más, pues disfruten la lectura

By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas en Wattpad)

 **CAPITULO 3: CARA A CARA**

.

Frisk: "En verdad voy a morir aquí?, aun no eh logrado descubrir nada… arg… siento cada vez más pesado mi cuerpo… ojala… hubiera dicho… lo que… sentía… he... Pero supongo que esto es lo mejor…

.*

Sans quien había escuchado aquel grito de parte del niño, se apresuró a ir a ver qué es lo que sucedía, cuando llego pudo divisar que el niño se encontraba en la orilla en lo que se veía algunas burbujas de aire salir del agua por lo cual uso su magia la cual con ella podía mover objetos y descubrió que aquella a la que andaba buscando se encontraba ahora siendo sujetada por un "Aaron"

Sans: Hey tu caballito musculoso, será mejor que la sueltes o quieres pasar un mal rato? –diciendo esto cuando le estaba brillando uno de sus ojos

Aaron: ¡! Solo quería jugar un rato con la humana!

Sans: Pues te vas yendo de aquí o serás calcinado –mostrando sus Gaster Blasters

Aaron: 0.0! –justo después se va huyendo dejando a Frisk

Sans: sigh...

Monster Kid: que… que fue eso – un poco en shock en lo que se dirigía con su amiga humana

Sans: hey niño, ella está bien? –dijo preocupado

Monster Kid: no está respirando!

Sans:! –al escuchar eso fue corriendo y trato de hacer RCP en Frisk

Frisk: Cough! Cough! Cough!

Monster Kid: resiste amiga!

Sans: Hey! Reacciona! –Frisk se ha desmayado

Monster Kid: creo se durmió...

Sans: … se ah desmayado

Monster Kid: se pondrá bien verdad?

Sans: eso espero… -dijo un poco más calmado pero preocupado ya que si no fuese por que llego a tiempo, no tenía idea que podría haber sucedido

Monster Kid: a donde la llevaras

Sans: la llevare conmigo, así que será mejor que vayas a tu casa, ya después le diré que te visite

Monster Kid: está bien, pero promete que la cuidaras

Sans: hare lo mejor que pueda

.

Frisk: …. De nuevo estoy en este cuarto frio y oscuro… siempre negro…" llegare a pensar que esto es mi propia alma vacía"

?: En verdad has olvidado todo, no es así niña?

Frisk: quién hablo? -no lograba ver bien quien era el que la llamaba, solo vio una luz azul y algo borrosa

?: Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que, cuando estés realmente lista ve al nu.l.o en el lab. .io a la pu. gr.s p.r lo dem.s no te .pes

Frisk: el que? Hey espera no logro escucharte

?: .e….d

Frisk: … quien habrá sido… aunque siento le eh escuchado antes, ojala fuera fácil lograr recordar aunque sea un poco o me volverá loca

.

 ***VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES"**

.

?: Aun no despierta?

?:no

?: SERA MEJOR QUE VAYA A PREPARAR UN POCO DE ESPAGUETI PARA QUE COMA CUANDO DESPIERTE

?: Te ayudare Papyrus

Papyrus: GRACIAS UNDYNE

Undyne: Hey Sans, no le vayas a querer hacer algo a la chica EN LO QUE NO ESTAMOS :P

Sans: ¡! / Por quien me estas tomando

Undyne: jajajaja pues ya se te subió el color al hueso así que tú dirás =P –y salió de ahí

Sans: "que tonterías dices Undyne "

.

 **.UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

.

Frisk: Hmmmm –Despertando-

Sans: ¡! COMO TE ENCUENTRAS? –dejándole poco espacio personal

Frisk: ¡!

Quien se levantó de golpe al ver a Sans y ver después que solo llevaba encima una polera deportiva de Papyrus la cual le quedaba algo grande ya que dejaba ver un poco su pecho

Sans: que sucede!? –Seguido de esto Frisk le propina una bofetada y un grito

Frisk: KYA! PERVERTIDO! -Sans es sacado de su habitación

Undyne: ¿qué ha pasado? –quien subió corriendo al escuchar el grito

Papyrus: PORQUE GRITO LA HUMANA?

Sans: se asustó al verme

Undyne: he hehehe y de seguro esa mejilla no tiene que ver que le hayas tratado de hacer algo, jejeje pervertido

Sans: No le hice nada! –Se sentía avergonzado- es culpa de Papyrus

Papyrus: YO ¿QUE TENGO QUE VER SANS?

Sans: La ropa que le prestaste le queda demasiado grande!

Undyne: ehehe, te gusto la vista entonces XD

Sans: CALLA! –cada vez más avergonzado por lo sucedido

Papyrus: NYE EH EH ENTONCES LA CARNE PEGADA AL HUESO TE GUSSSSTAAA ;D

Sans: ¡!Déjate de bromas ¡! (/A/)

Undyne: hehehe deberías ver tu cara

Papyrus: NYE HEHEHE MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE BROMAS

Undyne: Bueno iré a ver a la chica –entra en la habitación en lo que los hermanos bajan

Papyrus: Y PORQUE NO LE HAS DADO AGO TUYO SI REALMENTE IMPORTABA, O SERA QUE QUERIAS VERLA ASI

Sans: …

Undyne: Hey, la chica tomara un baño para no enfermarse, asi que tendrán algo que le presten, su ropa aun esta húmeda

Sans: ahora te paso ropa

Undyne: entendido, ehehehe

Sans fue a buscar algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar a Frisk, y una vez que la tuvo se la dejo a Undyne quien fue a llevársela a la chica

Papyrus: VAYA HAS CAMBIADO HERMANO

Sans:… no sé a qué te refieras –Bajado de las escaleras

Papyrus: ANTES TE LA PASABAS GASTÁNDOLE BROMAS A TODOS PERO, DE UN TIEMPO PARA ACA HAS… MADURADO

Sans: yo no eh cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo

PAPYRUS: NO, DESDE QUE LLEGO ESA CHICA HUMANA TE COMPORTAS DIFERENTE, INCLUSO PADRE LO AH NOTADO, Y HASTA HAS LIMPIADO TU HABITACION

Sans: creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Undyne y Alphys viendo anime, que ya te afectado

Papyrus: SI FUERA ASÍ ENTONCES PORQUE TE PREOCUPAS MÁS POR ELLA, CUANDO RECIÉN LLEGO Y AHORA AQUÍ EN LA CASA, DEJASTE QUE ESTUVIERA EN TU CUARTO, CUANDO POR LO GENERAL NO LO HARIAS

Sans: puras especulaciones

Papyrus: AJA, NO PUEDES ENGAÑAR AL GRAN PAPYRUS Y MENOS A TU QUERIDO HERMANO MENOR, OSEA YO

Sans: es solo para que no haya problemas con los demás humanos

Papyrus: SI QUIERES MENTIRTE…

.

 **UN RATO DESPUES**

.

Undyne: Hey Frisk ya está la pasta, acaso no bajaras a comer –grito

Frisk: Voy "-.- qué vergüenza llevar esta ropa , de seguro el dueño está más enfadado que nada y la mía aún no se seca"

Frisk llego a la cocina donde estaban todos y tomo asiento, para mala suerte de ella enfrente de Sans que la miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía, esto claro que le resultaba incomodo

Papyrus: COMO TE ENCUENTAS HUMANA

Frisk: bien, gracias

Undyne: vaya, te queda mejor esa ropa que la polera de Papyrus

Papyrus: DEFINITIVAMENTE ES MAS A TU MEDIDA NYE HE HE HE

Frisk: u/u no… no lo creo, aparte supongo que Sans está molesto de que usen ropa de el

Sans: no… y mejor ponte esto –dándole su chamarra- acabas de salir de bañarte, el ambiente puede caerte mal si no estás acostumbrada

Frisk: Gra..cias y disculpen las molestias que he causado

Papyrus: "NYE HEHEHE, MI HERMANO SIENDO CORTES, HE HE HE QUIEN LO VIERA AHORA NO LO CREERIA"

Undyne: deberías de animarte un poco, no saliste lastimada de gravedad –viendo su mejilla que tenía un rasguño- pero si es una irresponsabilidad que no hayas pedido ayuda, eso o eres realmente inútil

Sans: … no debiste escapar en cualquier caso –está molesto

Frisk: lo lamento –Diciéndolo con la mirada gacha

Undyne: lo bueno es que no les pasó nada a ti y a ese chico, pero tendrás que ser entrenada por mí, una chica no puede depender a que la estén rescatando siempre

Frisk: eh, claro -.-

Papyrus: PODRAS ENTRENAR JUNTO AL GRAN PAPYRUS =D

Sans: es débil, dudo pueda levantar una piedra

Frisk: …

Undyne: no será que te preocupa que le pueda pasar algo y no estés ahí para poder protegerla, como lo acabas de hacer con ese monstruo de agua

Sans: … por supuesto que no

Frisk: sé que no soy fuerte, pero si me gustaría poder entrenar aunque sea un poco y así no causarle molestias a los demás

Undyne: ya veremos eso después, hay que comer antes de que se enfrié

Sans: "porque se tiene que ver bien con mi ropa… u/u, momento, ¿Por qué pienso que se ve bien a todo esto?"

Undyne: por cierto Frisk

Frisk: que pasa

Undyne: imagino que te quedaras el día de hoy aquí, digo con eso que tu ropa no está seca y todo eso

Frisk: yo…

Papyrus: PUEDES QUEDARTE, NO HAY PROBLEMA

Frisk: pero…

Papyrus: NADA DE PERO, ADEMAS NO PUEDO DEJAR IR A UNA HUMANA SOLA HASTA EL CASTILLO, YO LE LLAMARE A LA REINA TORIEL SOBRE QUE TE QUEDARAS, MIENTRAS EL GRAN PAPAYRUS ESTE AQUÍ, TE PROTEJERE

Frisk: …

Sans: y está haciendo frio, así que mejor quédate

Undyne: será mejor que aceptes o no se detendrán hasta convencerte… o amarrarte XD

Frisk: está bien

Papyrus: Y DIME, QUE FUISTE A VER A WATERFALL?

Frisk: pues…

Undyne: acaso te quedaste de ver con algún chico =)

Sans: …

Frisk: No, para nada, es solo que quería buscar respuestas, eso es todo

Papyrus: RESPUESTAS?

Frisk: sé que sonara raro y todo pero, no tengo recuerdos

Papyrus: ACASO TE GOLPEASTE LA CABEZA?

Frisk: no lo sé, solo los recuerdo a ustedes, pero no que ha pasado ni el cómo eh llegado

Undyne: igual tus heridas de la espalda tengan que ver con eso

Sans: ¡!

Frisk: hmmm

Papyrus: PADRE REGRESARA EN UNOS DIAS, EL PODRA AYUDARTE

Frisk: tu padre?

Undyne: es el famoso Profesor y Doctor Gaster

Frisk: "Gaster…"

Sans: si… famoso… sobretodo eso de "Doctor" aja

Papyrus: SANS…

Frisk: sucede algo con él?

Undyne: no le hagas caso, siempre sale con esa cara solo porque él debe de hacer los pendientes de su padre cuando sale sin decirle nada

Papyrus: YO CREO QUE PADRE ES UNA ESPECIE DE HEROE Y QUE VA A COMBATIR EL MAL PARA DEFENDERNOS A TODOS, POR ESA RAZON NO NOS DICE CUANDO SALDRA

Sans: oh solo se va de vacaciones ligar

Undyne: jeheheh

.

 **.MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE ACABARAN DE COMER.**

 **.**

Frisk: sabía muy bien la pasta

Undyne: Por supuesto que sí, yo ayude en la preparación

Papyrus: NYE HEHE HE, Y COMER JUNTO A LOS AMIGOS LO HACE MEJOR

Frisk: si n.n

Undyne: Hey Papyrus

Papyrus: EH? QUE SUCEDE UNDYNE?

Undyne: Podrías acompañarme a casa "Giño"

Papyrus: POR SUPUESTO "Giño"

Sans: …

Ambos salieron dejando a Sans y Frisk en la cocina, esperando que alguno dijese algo pero solo el silencio era el único que estaba, eso era bastante incómodo para ambos, quienes minutos antes estaban en una conversación animada con los otros dos; pero una vez que se fueron la tensión era la única que se estaba animando

Sans: sigh… hey… no quiero sonar rudo ni nada pero, ya hemos pasado por esto ¿no es así? y creo que más de una ocasión

Frisk: ¡!

Sans: veras, el día que llegaste con todos, lo supe de algún modo aunque no quería creerlo

Frisk: Sans… yo…

Sans: Deja que termine, tú has hecho daño no es así? contesta si o no

Frisk: Si…

Sans: entonces has regresado de nuevo para disfrutar matarlos a todos?

Frisk: … No

Sans: o eres masoquista y solo quieres pasar un mal rato? –sacando unos huesos y poniéndolos alrededor de Frisk

Frisk: -con la cabeza gacha- Sé que me has de odiar por todo y… no te culpo incluso yo misma lo hago ya que no me enorgullezco de las cosas que he hecho, pero esto ya no se trata de mí, sino de todos ustedes y el hecho de que todos estén aquí quiere decir que sea lo que haya echo… realmente funciono por lo que… mientras todos estén a salvo no importa si yo…

Sans: no me vengas con esas estupideces! Decir que te "auto sacrificas" por nuestro bien… y aun así quieres que te agradezcamos o debamos algo después de todo lo que causaste

Frisk: NO, claro que no, simplemente quisiera terminar la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, así que por favor, solo dame un poco de tiempo para averiguarlo todo y después… saldré de sus vidas

Sans: y quien me asegura que lo harás, quien dice que no intentaras asesinarnos a todos, al final de cuentas ellos no recuerdan todas esas veces que les heriste y traicionaste con tus palabras dulces

Frisk: Por favor, créeme!, no haré nada para dañarlos de ningún modo

Sans: sabes, no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás, acaso no importa lo que todos sentimos, lo que yo sentí?, no importaba cuanto me esforzara o por cuanto luchara… siempre todos tus "Resets" eran lo mismo TODOS MORIAN UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ! –Cada vez se tensaba más el ambiente, hasta el ojo de Sans se notaba un fuerte color azul

Frisk: Sans…

Sans: … niña…

Papyrus: YA REGRESE CHICOS! –grito desde la puerta

Sans: eso fue rápido "o muy oportuno creo yo" –quien ya había ocultado los huesos

Papyrus: PUES... UNDYNE DECIDIO IR CON ALPHYS ASI QUE… NO QUERIA HACER UN MAL TERCIO Y YA VEN COMO SON LAS DOS ASI QUE MEJOR REGRESE, NO INTERRUMPO NADA VERDAD?

Frisk: n.n no para nada

Sans: nada de nada, todo tranquilo como un hueso

Papyrus: BUENO… SIENDO ASI… FRISK NO QUIERES VER ALGUNA PELICULA CON MIGO

Frisk: pues…

Papyrus: OH VAMOS, O SERA QUE… QUIERES MAS SPAGUETI?

Frisk: eh no gracias, es solo que creí verías algo con Sans y no quisiera interrumpirlos, eso es todo

Papyrus: QUE VA, VERDAD QUE NO INTERRUMPE SANS?

Sans: nop –aun mirando disgustado a Frisk

Papyrus: BIEN VAYAMOS A VER "EL AMANECER DE LOS HUESOS" O "EL LAMENTO DE LOS HUESOS" TAMBIEN DICEN QUE "EL PLANETA DE LOS HUESOS" ES INTERESANTE

Frisk: n.n¡ creo hay variedad de bonemovies para escoger digo películas que ver

Papyrus: OH VAYA, SE TE AH PEGADO EL MAL SENTIDO DEL HUMOR QUE EL DE MI HERMANO

Sans: mi sentido es bueno, el tuyo es el malo

Frisk: hahaha, son graciosos ustedes dos

Papyrus: PORFIN TE RIES HUMANA!

Sans: … "Maldición, tiene una linda risa, ahhh!, aun así no le quitare un ojo de encima"

Papyrus: EN MARCHA! NYE HE HE HE

.*

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

?: Por cuanto tiempo creen que podrán tenerme aquí, eh Profesor Gaster

Gaster: lo necesario para ayudar a esa niña y a todos

?: ja, es una pérdida de tiempo lo que hacen ustedes dos, por mucho que quieran evitarlo nada bueno saldrá, además ella marco el destino de todos cuando regreso

Gaster: Porque le odias tanto… al final de cuentas es…

?: Calle! No tiene nada que ver con usted y es mejor que ya no se involucre más, o por los primeros a los que hare polvo serán sus hijos y después iré a por los demás

Gaster: …. Bien, si así gustas jugar, creo que estarás aquí un tiempo más

?: Bien…. "Tarde o temprano harán algo y cuando eso suceda, destruiré todo frente a sus ojos, solo esperen"

?: Es peligroso trasladarla normalmente

Gaster: pero no hay otra forma, o al menos que lo hagas por nosotros

?: Sabe que me canso usando muchas veces esa "magia", cuando lo haga no tendrá como defenderse si intenta atacarnos

Gaster: Je, deberías conocerme un poco más o al menos tenerme un poco de fe

?: y cuando piensan hacerlo a todo esto

Gaster: solo que tu amiga Frisk lo decida, bueno al final es mejor que lo decida por ella

?: mmmm

Gaster: no será que no quieres?

?: Lo que yo quiera esta lejos de discutir

Gaster: jajajaja, eres aun muy joven

.

Ring… Ring…

Toriel: si diga?

¿?: Hola mamá, este… regresaremos en unos días ya a casa y hablaba para decirte que te tendremos una fiesta

Toriel: Asriel pero a que te refieres con una fiesta

Asriel: hehehe ya lo sabrás, bueno solo quería avisar, me saludas a papá y a Frisk de nuestra parte voy a colgar antes de que se acabe la batería

Toriel: oh.. está bien hijo, cuídense ambos

Click

Toriel: Asgor querido, sabes algo de una fiesta que quiere hacer tu hijo?

Asgor: =) Fiesta? FIESTA! Oh vaya, no es una fiesta fiesta, es…

Toriel: que sucede

Asgor: creo que tu hijo trato de decir boda jejeje

Toriel: Boda! Pero de quien

Asgor: de el con Chara

Toriel:!

Asgor: Porfin seremos suegros –decía muy animado

Toriel: =D y después abuelos

Asgor: qué lindo seria tener a los nietos aquí, pero si deciden vivir en la superficie no los veremos tanto

Toriel: podremos visitarlos o ellos a nosotros

Asgor: Con el avance de tecnología creo estaremos bien de ir a verlos de vez en cuando 3

Toriel: le alegrara a Frisk saber que Asriel y Chara se casaran

Asgor: y cuando tengan sus hijos, sé que será una buena tía

Toriel: les encantara comer todos los pays que hagamos

Asgor: creo estas adelantándote querida, no creo que haya niños tan pronto jajaja pero aún son jóvenes, que disfruten antes de cuidar

Toriel: pero nosotros podemos cuidarlos

Asgor: n.n¡, creo que mejor debí esperar a que tu hijo fuese más directo, ahora planearas hasta las habitaciones

Toriel: eso es buena idea =D y la ropa y los juguetes….

Asgor: n.n¡

.

Asriel: papá se encargara de explicarle bien, pero creo que a mamá le gustara tenerte de nuera, Chara

Chara: Tu madre siempre fue una segunda madre para mí, desde que nuestros padres lograron un acuerdo para que humanos y monstruos vivan sin preocupaciones todo ha ido muy bien

Asriel: a mi me alegro haberte conocido en aquella junta, jamás había visto una linda niña como tu

Chara: /

Asriel: hahahaha eres tan linda cuando te avergüenzas =* -Beso-

Chara: Tonto…

Asriel: hahaha, pero hablando enserio, verte en el jardín tratando de hacer una corona de flores… te veías muy alegre

Chara: pero que un chico como tu supiera hacerlo

Asriel: hehehe n.n¡

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Y esto es todo por hoy nos seguimos leyendo XD hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4: Como molestar a un hermano

**DECISIÓN**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo

Bueno, los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores no lo olviden, este fic es solo de entretenimiento y sin más, pues disfruten la lectura

 **By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas en Wattpad)**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4: COMO MOLESTAR A UN HERMANO**

.

Frisk se notaba agotada, fueron muchas cosas que procesar en el día y más aparte encontrarse con Sans fue mucho, no sabía muy bien pero le dolía más que con los demás cada vez que le veía, era posiblemente porque era el único aparte de ella que podía percibir acerca del "Reset", con anterioridad Flowey lo sabía también aunque el en esta línea ya no existe ya que Asriel y Chara ahora están vivos y por fin juntos o al menos eso espera ya que los quería ver de aquella forma, por otro lado le preocupaba esa extraña voz ¿de donde salió y porque parece que la conocía, acaso estaba bien creerle?, con estos pensamientos se durmió y comenzó a soñar.

 _3:13 AM_

Sans: Vaya que puedo decir ahora, la verdad es que he preferido llevar un diario con todo lo que ha pasado, ya que no confió en que no hará algo así, que si llegase a pasar de nuevo aquel "Reset" quisiera estar preparado, por lo cual hare esta entrada donde ni Alphys pueda hackearlo ya que le gusta entrometerse en ocasiones en cosas que no le incumben, en fin seré directo, debo mantenerla vigilada lo más que pueda y averiguar que esconde.

Anotando algunas cosas más para finalizar, Sans esconde dicho "Diario" o más bien una memoria en un libro de chistes, y después disponerse a dormir ya que aquel día fue uno de los más raros y sin olvidar a Frisk que llevaba ropa que le dejaba ver más de lo que hubiera imaginado y después con su ropa que le presto, se sonrojo a mas no poder, le hubiera gustado que fuese en otras condiciones y claro que acto seguido se imaginó varias cosas más por lo cual mejor decidió darle un vistazo a Frisk que se encontraba dormida en el sillón ya que para no molestar prefirió quedarse ahí y no en algunas de las habitaciones

Sans: "Parece un ángel así dormida…"

Veía Frisk que se le había caído la cobija con la que se había tapado y solo se mantenía cubierta con la chamarra de Sans y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas lo cual no paso desapercibido por el mayor de los hermanos y se apresuró a taparla, cuando se dio cuenta que también tenía algunas cicatrices las cuales no se le notaban por las medias que había traído cuando la vio en el día, y esto le hizo tener aún más curiosidad de porque tenía todas aquellas marcas, pareciera que antes de llegar con ellos, ella libro a duras penas una batalla que bien podría haberle costado la vida si no la hubieran encontrado ese día, trato de no pensar en eso demasiado

.

 **.*FLASHBACK.***

 **.**

Chara: apresúrate Asriel o no encontraremos un buen sitio

Asriel: ya voy

Asgore: Creo que Chara sería una buena líder para el reino, no crees Toriel?

Toriel: Jajaja tu hijo salió muy parecido a ti

Asgore: "T.T esa indirecta dolio"

Papyrus: EL PRÍNCIPE YA AH CRECIDO BASTANTE Y CON UNDYNE ENTRENÁNDOLOS A AMBOS TAMBIÉN SE HICIERON FUERTES T.T

Sans: lo dices como si no fueras también fuerte

Papyrus: LO DIGO PORQUE AH PASADO TIEMPO DESDE QUE LLEGO CHARA

Toriel: ustedes son de gran apoyo y un gran orgullo para el reino, de igual manera que Undyne

Sans: jejeje

Asgore: Creo que es un buen sitio este, no lo creen chicos

Chara: es algo…. Húmedo

Asriel: yo creo que es un lugar romántico… y lindo aquí abajo no se ve muy a menudo que brille tanto este sitio

Chara: oh… interesante –se nota que no tiene mucho interés

Sans: hey niña

Chara: que sucede saco de huesos flojos

Sans: aun deberás ir a la reunión con los de tu pueblo?

Chara: nop, los asuntos serán en Hotland

Papyrus: HERMANO, DE CASUALIDAD QUERIAS ACOMPAÑAR A CHARA?

Chara: eww ojala que no

Sans: al contrario, era para saber cuánto tiempo este sitio estaría tranquiló de ti

Chara: grrr

Asriel: vamos chicos no peleen

Papyrus: DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO NYE HE HE EH

Chara: no te equivoques Papyrus, dudo que consiga pareja con ese cráneo hueco que tiene

Sans: ja, mira que tu ni siquiera durarias con alguien lo suficiente como para que te regalen un chocolate

Chara: pero de menos trataría de hacer algo en una relación, no como tu que eres tan vago que ni siquiera decir lo que sientes podrias hacer, ya que lo considerarías muy difícil y comenzaias con tus tontas brmas para librarte de ello XP

Toriel: siempre tan animados

Asgore: si

Asriel: ¡!

Toriel: sucede algo Asriel?

Asriel: regreso en un momento

.

Más adelante Asriel ve que algo o más bien alguien estaba en lo que parecía un casi charco de sangre, al llegar frente a esa persona vio que se trataba de una chica humana de aparentemente diez años menos que el, entonces regreso junto a los demás para informarles

Chara: Asriel que sucedió! – Al notar las manos de este de un tono rojo carmesi

Toriel: ¡!

Asriel: Hay una chica en aquella dirección, parece muy herida –Todos se dirigieron lo más rápido a ver lo que sucedía

Sans: ¡!Yo la llevare al casillo, ahí estará mi padre - se inclinó para verificar que aun respirara afortunadamente para el así lo fue, pero era débil; por lo cual la cargo y la llevo rápidamente al castillo usando sus "Atajos"

Papyrus: VE, YO LE LLAMARE!

Asgor: nosotros los alcanzamos después

Chara: pero apresurate huesos flojos

Sans: entendido

De un segundo para otro y teniendo el corazón latiéndole como si estuviera en una competencia, Sans desaparecio de un momento a otro dejando a los demás preocupados por la chica

.

Sans: "pero que rayos le sucedió a esta chica... y que es esta sensación de impotencia que siento…"

.

Knock Knock –se escucha la desesperación en cada golpe

.

Gaster: que sucede con la chica

Sans: no lo sé, el príncipe la encontró así

Gaster: será mejor llevarla al cuarto medico

Sans: Pero quiero ir contigo!

Gaster: Eh dicho que esperes aquí, no servirá de nada que entres en ese estado!

Sans: …

Gaster: Alphys ya está esperando

.

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

.

Asriel: Sans que sucedió?

Sans: mi padre esta con Alphys atendiendo a aquella chica

Asriel: espero que se encuentre bien

Sans: sería bueno que vayan a descansar o preparar algo de comer, yo me quedare esperando

Chara: También deberías tomar un descanso

Asgore: O cambiarte, tienes tu chamarra manchada de sangre

Toriel: Sans…

Sans: claro…

Papyrus: HERMANO…

Todos decidieron marcharse dejando a Sans solo porque el se los pidió, sin embargo notaron como por alguna razón le había afectado ver así a aquella chica

.

Sans: "Que fue esa sensación de hace un rato, no la conozco pero siento que es culpa mía que este así…"

.

 **-MINUTOS MAS TARDE-**

 **.**

Click –se abre la puerta

Sans: como está la chica ,Alphys?

Alphys: ella… se.. se encuentra estable pero… sans…

Gaster: Sans, acaso le hiciste algo a la chica?

Sans: pero que dices, yo no le conozco

Gaster: Alphys ve a hacer los exámenes generales para ver el estado de la chica

Alphys: en… enseguida -sale a realizar los exámenes correspondientes

Sans: que sucede realmente

Gaster: esta mañana habías mencionado en el desayuno que habías tenido una pesadilla, no es así

Sans: si pero eso que tiene que ver

Gaster: según lo que comentaste, habías visto morir a varios conocidos e incluso tú fuiste asesinado por alguien, solo claro después de pelear usando tu magia

Sans: … No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar

Gaster: veras, las heridas de la chica son de diferente tipo pero entre ellas hay varias que se asemejan a tus habilidades,

Sans: ¡!

Gaster: es muy extraño, aun así no creo que fueras tú, sin embargo es posible que esta chica tenga algo que ver; hay que esperar a que despierte, mientras tanto te dejare a cargo que le vigiles

Sans: … y que se supone harás tu mientras tanto

Gaster: tengo que atender otros asuntos en el laboratorio, la chica está estable y Alphys se encargara de lo que falte mientras este en recuperación, tu encárgate del resto y no quiero que molestes si sucede algo que bien puedas solucionar

Sans: … "no sé porque está molesto ahora conmigo, yo no le hice nada a esa chica"

.

 **.*FIN DEL FLASHBACK.***

.

Sans: Frisk…

Se sentó en aquel sofá junto a Frisk para poder observar con detenimiento su rostro y al hacerlo noto como algunas lágrimas caían por el, lo cual preocupo un poco a Sans y sin notarlo Frisk inconscientemente tomo el brazo de Sans, el al verla noto que aun permanecería dormida, así que trato de tranquilizarla un poco por lo cual no le quedo de otra que recostarse junto a ella ya que no podía alejarse del agarre de Frisk sin ser demasiado brusco.

Frisk: -hablando entre sueños- Lo lamento… nunca qui..se las..timarlos… en especial… a ti.. sans…

Sans: ¡? "de que está hablando…ahhh no sé porque me siento así con ella, es como si quisiera ayudarla pero no entiendo porque, al final de cuentas ella…no… no puedo confiar en ella…"

.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

.

Papyrus: MMM AUN ES TEMPRANO PARA QUE SANS ESTE DESPIERTO… IRE A VER SI NECESITA ALGO LA HUMANA

Al llegar a la sala Papayrus quedo sorprendido con lo que vio así que saliendo un poco de su "shock" tomo su móvil y saco una fotografía muy comprometedora, para seguido de esto actualizar su estado en la red social en la UnderNet; Sans mantenía abrazada a Frisk manteniéndola cerca de su cuello en una forma que si lo viera Undyne se moriría de risa para después molestarlo pero si lo viese Alphys diría que eso fue sacado de un anime como los que acostumbra ver, pero sabrá que habrá más de uno que dará su comentario de esto, por lo cual Papyrus solo esperara a leer lo que los demás usuarios digan cuando vean la imagen.

Papyrus:" NYE HE HE HE… ESTO LE ENCANTARA CUANDO DESPIERTE" –Los dejo "descansar" un poco más mientras iba a preparar el desayuno

Clink- Clink Clink Clink…. –sonaba el móvil de Papyrus

Papyrus: CREO QUE TODOS HAN VISTO LA IMAGEN NYEHE HE HE

Sans: hmm… eh? –despertando y notando algo pesado junto a el

Sans: ¡! "Pero que… debí quedarme dormido… sigh.. Será mejor que la deje dormir otro rato…" –y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que flotara un poco dejándola recostada y yendo a la cocina

Papyrus: VAYA VAYA, MIREN QUIEN DESPERTO ;D

Sans: porque esa cara pap

Papyrus: DORMISTE BIEN?

Sans: si

Papyrus: QUE BUENO

Sans: sucedió algo?

Papyrus: PORQUE MIRA ESTO –mostrándole la fotografía-

Sans: ¡! PAPYRUS! ¿DONDE? ¿CUANDO?… DAME ESO! –Sans estaba mas colorado que nada

Papyrus: NYE HE EH HE, NO SERVIRA HERMANO, YA TODOS LO HAN VISTO

Sans: ¡!

Frisk: …hmmm… -despertando

Papyrus: CALMA HERMANO O TIRARAS EL DESAYUNO

Sans: si se entera…

Frisk: B..uenos días

Sans: …

Papyrus: HOLA HUMANA, YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO Y TU ROPA TAMBIEN, LA DEJE EN EL BAÑO POR SI GUSTAS CAMBIARTE

Frisk: gracias –yendo a cambiarse

Sans: porque no me despertaste

Papyrus: SI LO HUBIERA HECHO HABRIAS ARRUINADO LA IMAGEN, ADEMAS SABES QUE LA CHICA TE GUSTA, SE TE NOTA EN LOS HUESOS

Sans: no puede ser

Papyrus: PORQUE NO?, AHÍ TIENES A UNDYNE Y A ALPHYS, ELLAS LLEVAN MUY BIEN SU RELACION, OH AHÍ TIENES TAMBIEN AL PRINCIPE Y A CHARA

Sans: no es eso Papyrus

Papyrus: PUES SI HACES AL FLOJO, ALGUIEN MAS PODRIA LLEGAR PRIMERO

Sans:…

Frisk: ya regrese…, Sans… deje la ropa que prestaste en el baño…

Sans: ok…

Papyrus: PUES ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR

Los tres se sentaron dispuestos a desayunar aunque Papyrus estaba más entretenido a molestar a su hermano mayor, mandando actualizaciones diciendo que por fin su hermano comenzaba a madurar

Frisk: Papyrus ¿ah pasado algo bueno? te veo feliz

Papyrus: NYE HE HE POR SUPUESTO, INCLUSO EH COMPARTIDO MI FELICIDAD CON MAS AMIGOS

Frisk: enserio? Que sucedió

Papyrus: PUES VERAS SUCEDE QUE CUANDO DESPERTE ESTA MAÑANA CON LA INTENCION DE PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO, ENCONTRE ALGO QUE HASTA A UNDYNE LE DARIAN GANAS DE HACER JUNTO A ALPHYS UN FANFIC

Sans: …. "Papyrus si dices algo…"

Frisk: un Fanfic?

Papyrus: SON HISTORIAS QUE HACEN LAS PERSONAS SOBRE UNO O VARIOS PERSONAJES, ALGO ASI COMO CUENTOS RECREATIVOS.

Frisk: Oh…

Papyrus: YA TE MOSTRARE ALGUNO DESPUÉS, PERO ANTES DE ESO…

Frisk: si, dime

Papyrus: QUE TAL ESTA EL DESAYUNO

Frisk: muy rico, ojala algún día puedas enseñarme =)

Papyrus: TENLO POR HECHO

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Chara: hey Asriel ya viste la publicación de Papyrus?

Asriel: no, que sucede con ella?

Chara: creo que el saco perezoso de huesos quiere conseguir uno bueno con Frisk

Asriel: Chara… enserio te cae tan mal Sans?

Chara: no es que me caiga mal, solo que es demasiado "infantil" , no entiendo cómo es que tiene cerebro

Asriel: pero imaginas que cara pondrán cuando regresemos

Chara: Quisiera verlo cuanto antes hahahaha

Asriel: ojala que frisk ya se haya recuperado

Chara: cuando lleguemos lo sabremos y también quisiera saber porque estaba con Sans

Asriel: si, pero que pensarías si se diera que Sans o Frisk quieran el uno con el otro

Chara: no pasara eso, Frisk es demasiado linda para dejarla con ese inutil

Asriel: n.n¡ suenas a que estas celosa

Chara: por supuesto, Frisk se quedara solo con nosotros y nada mas

Asriel: creo la has adoptado como tu hermana menor

Chara: lo es, imagina despertar en un lugar extraño con multitud de gente que no conoces y encima sola y sin recuerdos

Asriel: tienes razón, pero está bien que sea una hermana para nosotros

Chara: No , es solo mía

Asriel: ;-;

Chara: XP

Asriel: bien ya tenemos todo listo, ya es cuando digas

Chara: no olvides los regalos

Asriel: ya están listos

.

Ring… Ring…

Alphys: si diga…oh profesor…

Gasper: Mañana ya estaré de regreso para que al rey que veré a la humana

Alphys: seguro, necesita algo más?

Gasper: prepara la máquina del laboratorio…

Alphys: … está seguro?

Gaster: Si…

Aplhys: Entendido, tratare de tener todo listo para cuando regrese

Gaster: otra cosa, también que vaya Sans

Alphys ok… -cuelgan- Sigh

Undyne: sucede algo Alphys?

Alphys: es solo el trabajo

Undyne: y cuando regresa Mettatod

Alphys: en unas horas, al parecer quiere conocer a Frisk

Undyne: y eso por que

Alphys: fue por que vio una fotografía donde Sans sale con ella, al parecer la subio Papayrus, así que quiere ver si es tan interesante como para que Sans le haga caso

Undyne: . será eso o quiere molestar a Sans

Alphys: es posible

Undyne: pero haber muéstrame la fotografía –viendo la imagen- ¡! Ok… también quiero molestar a Sans XD gahahaha

Alphys: Undyne… no será mejor que se dé su "relación" normalmente

Undyne: sabes bien que Sans es un cabezota cuando se trata de algo de el, ahora imagínate como tratara de acercarse a Frisk, es prácticamente un perdedor en ese sentido

Alphys: pero…

Undyne: no te preocupes, tú relájate hehehehe

.

Frisk: Les agradezco por todo y la comida que preparaste estuvo fantástica Papyrus, gracias también por eso, bueno me marcho chicos, cuídense –y así Frisk se despidió de los hermanos para irse en dirección al castillo

Papyrus: ESPERA UN MOMENTO HUMANA, TEN ESTO –Dándole su bufanda- ESO TE CUBRIRA DEL FRIO

Sans: ten también esto –igual le dio una de sus chamarras

Frisk: 0.0¡ gracias..

Papyrus: ES MEJOR QUE VAYAS ABRIGADA

Frisk: n.n gracias por su hospitalidad –les dijo antes de marcharse

Papayrus: ESTA BIEN QUE SE LE DEJES IR SOLA?

Sans: ella estará bien , además ya tiene algo con que abrigarse

Papyrus: ACASO SUCEDIÓ ALGO ENTRE USTEDES AYER?

Sans: no "Nada de lo que debas saber"

Papyrus: YA VEO… BUENO, ESTARE EN MI HABITACION POR SI NECESITAS ALGO

Sans: ok…

.

Frisk: mmm… "Sera mejor que les de algo como agradecimiento por la bufanda y chamarra, ciertamente hace frio aquí, aunque se siente agradable sus ropas n/n; ya se, igual si le pido ayuda para preparar algo mamá Toriel me ayude… igual podría llevar algunas cosas para intentar cocinar en el castillo"

¿?: Disculpe señorita

Frisk: es a mí? –le dijo a aquel hombre de fuego quien estaba vestido muy elegante

¿?: Mi nombre es Grillby y soy el dueño de aquel bar -señalandolo

Frisk: mi nombre es Frisk, le puedo ayudar en algo?

Grillby: quería preguntar si me haría el favor de poder ayudarme solo por hoy a atender el bar, como camarera

Frisk: eh? "Eso suena demasiado extraño "

Grillby: solo serán unas horas, después prometo llevarla a su casa

Frisk: deberé avisar primero…

Grillby: es usted la que vive en el castillo, no es así?

Frisk: eh... Si

Grillby: entonces deje me comunico con el rey, y así le puede pedir permido también

Frisk: ok claro "que tipo de rey conoce al dueño de un bar , y como sabe de mi… En que me he metido -.-"

Ring… Ring…

Asgore: si diga….. –mientras Grillby explicaba la situación al rey y posteriormente este hablaba con Frisk para decirle que no se preocupara, que la esperarían en casa y que tratara de divertirse un poco ya que cambiar de ambiente le hace bien.

.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capítulo… Y… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo XD


	5. Chapter 5 : Miradas

**DECISIÓN**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Y aquí está el quinto capítulo

Bueno, los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores no lo olviden, este fic es solo de entretenimiento y sin más, pues disfruten la lectura

 **By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas en Wattpad)**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5: MIRADAS**

 **.**

Grillby: Lamento tener que pedirle ese favor señorita

Frisk: está bien, además me dieron permiso, y si puedo hacerlo, así que está bien n.n

Grillby: solo será el día de hoy

Frisk: ok -mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás a los vestidores para cambiarse- no se si esto sea buena idea, después de todo… debo regresar rápido -.-

.*

Papyrus: QUE SUCEDE HERMANO, PORQUE TIENES ESA CARA

Sans: no es nada

Papyrus: ACASO SUCEDIÓ ALGO CON PADRE?

Sans: es mejor que no te metas

Papyrus: ENTONCES DIME TU O IRE A PREGUNTARLE A EL MISMO

Sans: Déjalo, además no te va a contestar, así que olvídalo

Papyrus: ENTONCES DIMELO TU, O ACASO NO CONFIAS EN TU HERMANO MENOR?

Sans: bien, es sobre la boda de Asriel y Chara

Papyrus: HABRA BODA! PORFIN EL PRINCIPE A MADURADO

Sans: y una boda según tu es su forma de madurar

Papyrus: ES MÁS BIEN DE FORTALECER MÁS UNA RELACIÓN, ADEMÁS QUE TIENE DE MALO UNA BODA, NO ES COMO SI SE FUERA A TERMINAR EL MUNDO, AL CONTRARIO; CREO QUE ES BUENO TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER CRECER TU FAMILIA NYE HEH HE

Sans: quien eres y que le has hecho a mi hermano

Papyrus: ACASO TU NO HAS PENSADO EN SENTAR HUESO? O SERA QUE ESTABAS SECRETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE CHARA Y AHORA QUIERES IMPEDIR LA BODA?

Sans: Pero que tonterías dices!

Papyrus: ENTONCES QUE ES!?

Sans: Quiere que vaya en representación de el, enserio solo me habla para darme ordenes

Papyrus: PENSE QUE IRIAS CONMIGO DE TODOS MODOS

Sans: Quiere que vaya de pareja con Frisk

Papyrus: NO SERA QUE TE DA PENA ESTAR CON ELLA

Sans: solo no quiero verla todo el tiempo, quiero no pensar en ella aunque sea un poco, aparte no quiero hacerla de acompañante o chaperón

Papyrus: POR FIN LO DICES… PENSE NUNCA LO DIRIAS, ESTAS ENAMORADO DE FRISK =D

Sans: ¡! Eso no puede ser

Papyrus: VEAMOS, PIENSAS EN ELLA TODO EL TIEMPO, TE LA IMAGINAS EN MUCHAS OCASIONES, PIENSAS QUE LE GUSTARA O CUALES SON SUS GUSTOS, TE LLAMA LA ATENCION SUS FACCIONES O SU FORMA DE SER… SI ALMENOS TIENES PROBLEMAS PARA CONCENTRARTE O DORMIR ES POSIBLE QUE SI ESTES ENAMORADO DE ELLA

Sans: Creo más que tú has estado enamorado

Papyrus: NYE HEHE HE, HE LEIDO SOBRE ELLO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO, TE AYUDARE A LLEGAR A SU CORAZON, ADEMAS TAMBIEN TENGO A UN GRAN MAESTRO

Sans: …. Como que un gran maestro

Papyrus: UN AMIGO, AUNQUE ES ALGO DIFERENTE YA QUE ES UNA FLOR, PERO ES BUENO, INCLUSO ME RECUERDA A TI PERO CLARO MENOS…. MENOS TU EN FIN, YA SE QUE TE PUEDE ALEGRAR =D

Sans: ¿? "De que tanto habla, como que una flor, sigh… enserio debo no dejar que esto me altere mas de la cuenta"

Papyrus: VAYAMOS A QUE COMAS ALGO A GRILLBY'S

Sans: pero a ti no te gusta ir ahí

Papyrus: ES CIERTO PERO A TI SI TE GUSTA IR, Y SI ASI SE TE LEVANTA EL ANIMO POR QUE NO INTENTARLO

Sans: está bien

.*.*

.*

Grillby: vaya el día de hoy hubo mucho trabajo

Frisk: si, pero ya todos tienen sus pedidos =)

Grillby: solo falta que cobres aquellas mesas

Frisk: entendido =D "vaya, nunca pensé que fuera divertido esto de ayudar en un bar, papá Asgore tenía razón" n.n

Grillby: … "Vaya que esta chica es trabajadora, me pregunto porque la preocupación de Gaster con ella, le hablare después para decirle que todo está bien"

Clink.. –sonido de campanilla de la puerta

Papayrus: WOW ESTA LLENO EL DIA DE HOY, NO CREES HERMANO

Sans: me pregunto s tendrá algún platillo nuevo

Papyrus: AHH… CREO SABER LA RAZON POR LA QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE NYEH HEH HEH

Sans: ¿?

Papyrus: MIRA HACIA AYA –Señalando una de las mesas del fondo, donde estaba Frisk acabando de cobrarles a los clientes

Sans: ¡! "Que está haciendo aquí y… porque trae esa ropa"

Papyrus: SANS… -Quien veía como su hermano quedo boquiabierto al ver a Frisk en ese momento y con aquella ropa

Frisk: ¡! –quien volteo a ver quién había entrado al establecimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era estaba sorprendida, así que prefirió ir a atender otras mesas

Grillby: Bienvenidos chicos, que les sirvo? – quienes se habían dirigido a la barra

Papyrus: YO SOLO UN VASO DE AGUA POR FAVOR

Grillby: y tu Sans?

Sans: ….

Papyrus: CREO QUIERE DE COMERSE A TU CAMARERA Y POR ESO ANDA CON ESA CARA

Sans: PAP!

Papyrus: Y A TODO ESTO, PORQUE ESTA AQUÍ

Grillby: porque le pedí de favor que si podría ayudarme, y claro que le llame al rey para que supiera que está conmigo, cuando acabemos le iré a dejar yo mismo al castillo

Sans:… prefiero ir dejarla yo, o si no se demorara más en llegar

Papyrus: MEJOR YA DILE QUE TIENES UN MAL DE AMORES NYE HEHE HEH

Sans: PAPYRUS!

Papyrus: POR QUE TE MOLESTAS, ADEMAS NO ES COMO SI GRILLBY TUVIESE QUE NO ENTERARSE, AL FIN Y AL CABO ES COMO UN SEGUNDO PADRE

Grillby: Esa chica se ve que se está divirtiendo con el trabajo, y eso ya es raro, más cuando conozco quienes solo duermen en los suyos

Sans: como si la gente pasara mucho por donde ando

Grillby: tienes bastantes, aun asi es raro ver a los jóvenes hoy día tomando de buena manera un trabajo pero…

Papyrus: QUE SUCEDE?

Grillby: creo que esa chica se esfuerza por mantener una sonrisa cuando esta con la emoción contraria, me recuerda un poco a cierto chico que a un no paga la cuenta de este sitio –mirando a Sans

Sans: …

Grillby: y bien Sans, pedirás algo o te quedaras babeando todo el tiempo que estés aquí, porque sale más fácil que tomes una fotografía para que te dure mas

Sans: porque se empeñan en molestarme todos el día de hoy

Papyrus: NYE HEH HEH, EN REALIDAD QUERIDO HERMANO, TODOS… BUENO LA MAYORIA ANDA APOYANDO TU CRECIMIENTO –mostrándole el celular donde vio diversos mensajes que decían Sans x Frisk, te apoyamos, nos gusta, etc

Sans: …

Grillby: y a todo esto, ya le has dicho o esperas a que la señorita Chara te golpe cuando regrese

Sans: Chara… "maldición, de seguro ya habrá visto la fotografía que tomo Pap… ahora será la que me haga la vida imposible… tiene una extraña obsesión de hermana sobreprotectora con frisk… "

Papyrus: IGUAL SERA UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, O MAS BIEN CUADRADO? NYE HEH HEH

Grillby: "sin duda los chicos de hoy son… demasiado problemáticos" si necesitas consejo sabes dónde encontrarme Sans

Sans: no necesito ningún consejo porque nada pasara

Papyrus: NYE HEH HEH, AHÍ VIENE HERMANO

San: …

Frisk: Aquí están todas las cuentas de las mesas, el señor de la esquina que está jugando cartas quiere que le prepare un platillo de carne

Grillby: entendido –ya habiendo tomado el dinero y yendo a preparar el plato

Papyrus: HOLA HUMANA, YA TE HACIA EN EL CASTILLO

Frisk: Hola Papyrus, Sans… y si… esa era la intención pero el señor Grillby me pidió ayuda así que aquí estoy

Sans: y esa ropa…

Frisk: … es el uniforme de trabajo, aunque creo no me queda cierto n.n¡

Papyrus: NYEHE HEH HEH TE QUEDA BIEN, NO LO CREES SANS?

Sans: eh.. si –volteando a otro lado ya que sentía sus mejillas colorarse

Frisk: Gracias… "Creo le molesta verme… bien, una vez que regrese al castillo dudo que lo vea pronto"

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Asgore: querida no crees que es algo…. Llamativo esos atuendos para nuestras hijas

Toriel: Son jóvenes, deben lucir lo mejor posible, además no es muy revelador ninguno de los dos vestidos

Asgore: pero…

Toriel: no vestirán unas 3 sabanas para que solo se les note la cabeza

Asgore: T.T

Toriel: mejor ayúdame a terminar, cuando vengan los chicos querrán platicar y Frisk también necesita distraerse bastante para recuperar el animo

Asgore: está bien

Toriel: por cierto Asgore, sabes algo sobre la investigación acerca de Frisk?

Asgore: El detective humano que Chara contrato dijo que mandaría la información con ella, lo más probable es que ya la tenga

Toriel: No me gustaría que tenga que irse si es que encuentran algo acerca de ella, pero tampoco quisiera que ella no sepa sobre su antigua vida, le quiero como si fuera mi hija y quisiera que fuese feliz más que nada

Asgore: Lo mismo dijiste de todos los niños que llegaron después de Chara, bueno al final todos tomaron su camino y nos visitan de vez en cuando, pero estoy seguro que al igual que ellos Frisk puede sobrepasar los obstáculos

Toriel: Sobre lo que ha encontrado el Doctor Gaster… crees que

Asgore: Ella estará bien, por cierto me comunico Alhpys que Frisk debe ir al laboratorio para ver a Gaster

Toriel: cuando será

Asgore: Hoy cuando llegue

Toriel: Hmmm ahora que recuerdo, olvide darle un teléfono -.- le llamare a Alphys entonces para que le haga uno y asi poder estar comunicados con ella

Asgore: Descuida, ya me adelante a eso

Toriel: oh… entonces comencemos con esto

Asgore: Si

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

?: HEY, YA DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!

W.D Gaster: porque tata energía

?: De nuevo usted… digame donde esta

W.D Gaster: Te refieres a Gaster o a "ella"?

?: Ella, por su puesto

W.D. Gaster: está viviendo lo que tú podrías si dejaras de lado esa obsesión tuya por dañarla

?: No es ningún tipo de obsesión, es solo lo que tiene que pasar

W.D Gaster: yo era antes como tú

?: A si?, en que forma

W.D Gaster: En que dejaba de lado lo que de verdad importaba, solo por centrarme en cosas que a la larga herían a los demás

?: Quiere hablarme de moral y sentimientos usted? Jajajajaja, no me haga reír, usted quien no le importó hacer experimentos en monstruos y matar a humanos así como hacer que sus compañeros de trabajo sufrieran las consecuencias de la explosión que hubo cuando desapareció

W.D Gaster: … si, tienes razón y aunque no me enorgullezco de lo que hice en aquel entonces, agradezco que tu y ella me hayan mostrado el camino correcto y si debo ser aquella persona dura nuevamente lo hare, pero ahora por el bien de todos

?: Que hara? Matarme? Jajajaja sería interesante que lo intentara; es más podría invitar a su hijo, a él le gusta mucho usar su ataque especial, porque no intentarlo

W.D Gaster: Lo que tienes es miedo

¿?: Miedo!? Jajaja de que según usted

W.D Gaster: De enfrentar lo que has hecho junto a Frisk

¿?: Ja. Cuenta buenos chistes Doctor, ahora ya veo de quien heredo eso de hacer bromas Sans

W.D Gaster: … será mejor que te deje reflexionar un poco, por cierto; aquí no hay nadie quien pueda escucharte pero, por tu salud te recomiendo no grites demasiado o podrías lastimarte

?: como si le importara realmente -Diciendo esto en son de murmullo "Pero será mejor que disfrutes lo que puedas de esta vida efímera que tienes con tus "amigos", porque será lo último que harás cuando nos encontremos de nuevo Frisk"

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Grillby: Bien es todo por hoy Frisk, gracias por su ayuda

Frisk: Descuide, fue un placer –ya teniendo la ropa que traia

Papyrus: HEY HUMANA, GUSTAS QUE TE ACONPAÑE EL GRAN PAPAYRUS A CASA?

Frisk: No, descuida puedo regresar yo sola, no tienen de que preocuparse

Sans: Pues no se nota

Frisk: …

Grillby: No se preocupe señorita Frisk, además como le había dicho, yo la acompañaría a casa

Frisk: no se preocupe enserio, además tendrá cosas más importantes que atender

Grillby: No es molestia, y debo hablar de asuntos con el rey

Frisk: oh… ok

Sans: ….

Papyrus: PUEDO HACER DE ESCOLTA TAMBIEN NYE EH HEH

Frisk: n.n¡

Sans: es más rápido que los acompañe yo

Papyrus: ADELANTE HERMANO!

Sans: será mejor que no se suelten o será peligroso

Asi Sans llevo a todos por uno de sus "atajos", esto claro provoco uno que otro mareo por parte de Frisk y Grillby quienes no estaban acostumbrados a esos "atajos"

Sans: tómenlo con calma, así sucede las primeras veces

Grillby: … ire a ver al rey e informarle que ya esta en casa señorita Frisk

Frisk: le acompaño

Grillby: no hay necesidad

Frisk:… ok

Papyrus: HEY SANS, PORQUE NO LE DICES LO DE LA FIESTA

Sans: no

Frisk: … -yendo con los hermanos- Gracias de nuevo

Papyrus: NO TE PREOCUPES, PARA ESO ESTAN LOS AMIGOS

Sans: Nosotros nos vamos

Frisk: …. "-.- más cortante no puede ser…"

Papyrus: SANS! PORQUE ERES FRIO CON LA HUMANA

Sans: N..

?: Porque es un esqueleto grosero, flojo y sus bromas apestan

Frisk: ¡!

Papyrus: CHARA! ASRIEL!

Asriel: Buenas, chicos

Chara: parece que regresamos en el momento indicado

Sans: …

Frisk: "Son ellos… ellos están bien… están aqui" -las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro, esto claro tomo por sorpresa a los presentes

Chara: Frisk?

Asriel: Te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar esto Frisk se fue corriendo a abrazar a ambos, cuando lo hizo Asriel y Chara le correspondieron y de alguna forma también sintieron aquel sentimiento por parte de la menor, Sans y Papayrus solo veían extrañados la escena pero identificaban aquella sensación que les mostraban aquellos chicos

Frisk: Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo…

Asriel: También a nosotros pero, no nos fuimos tanto tiempo

Chara: Frisk te encuentras bien? acaso ese saco de huesos te HIZO o DIJO algo que te hiciera sentir mal

Sans: yo no…

Frisk: No, ha sido amable y Papyrus también, ambos me han ayudado mucho –Ya estando mas calmados todos

Chara: Hmmm

Papyrus: Y COMO LES FUE EN SU REUNION

Asriel: Bien, trajimos algunas cosas también

Sans: fueron a vacacionar o a trabajar

Chara: mira quien habla de trabajar, el que siempre se queda dormido cuando "trabaja"

Sans: tu solo eres una mocosa que quiere pelear por todo

Chara: A quien le dices mocosa, vago

Asriel: chicos…

Papyrus: SANS…

Frisk: jajajaja, veo que se llevan muy bien

Chara: Con ese inútil, no

Sans: no sé qué te haga pensar eso

Frisk: n.n¡

Papyrus: ESOS DOS SIEMPRE SE HAN LLEVADO ASI, PERO NO RECUERDO CUANDO INICIO

Asriel: fue por una broma que Sans le hizo a Chara, -.- solo que no logran dejar ese incidente atrás

Sans: mis días de paz y tranquilidad se han ido –sigh

Chara: si claro… de paz y tranquilidad…. Pero bien que has estado ocupado, en lo que yo no me encontraba hacías de las tuyas cierto

Sans:

Asriel: n.n¡ mejor acompáñenme, debemos hablar con ustedes, dejen que se peleen ya necesitaban verse

Papyrus: NYE HEH EH

Frisk: Es seguro que estarán bien? –ya dirigiéndose a ver al rey

Asrie: si descuida, a pesar de aparentar que se caen mal son buenos amigos, y eso es raro viniendo de ambos

Papyrus: HASTA DE NO SER POR EL PRINCIPE QUE GANO EL CORAZON DE LA SEÑORITA CHARA Y ELLA LE CORRESPONDIO, DIRIA QUE SON PAREJA

Asriel: Para ser sincero, creí que no me correspondería, también pensé que a ella le gustaba Sans

Frisk: oh

Papyrus: NO SERA QUE TE GUSTA SANS, HUMANA?

Frisk: QUE! NO, como crees n.n¡

Asriel: Frisk, tu cara esta roja

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH, CREO QUE ES ASI

Frisk: …

Papyrus: NO SERIA BUENO QUE LO NEGARAS, ADEMAS SI NECESITAS AYUDA PARA CON EL, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE DARA UNA MANO

Asriel: también te apoyare y Chara… bueno a ella no le gustara mucho pero también te apoyara

Frisk: pero que dicen, eso es imposible, además aunque fuera cierto, prefiero ahorrarme el rechazo

Papyrus: MI HERMANO PUEDE ACTUAR COMO SI NO LE IMPORTARAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS, PERO LE IMPORTAN, INCLUSO PUEDE QUE LE GUSTES

Frisk: jajaja eso si no lo creo, a lo mucho supongo que le guste pero que este lejos de el, aunque no lo culpo, aun así no deberían preocuparse

Asriel: Siempre piensas en los demás no es asi Frisk

Frisk: eh… no creo

Asriel: eres muy linda n.n

Papyrus: ES CIERTO HUMANA, ES MAS TE INVITO A UNA CITA MAÑANA POR LA TARDE EN MI CASA… BUENO AUNQUE TAMBIEN ES CASA DE MI HERMANO… Y MI PADRE… PERO NO ENTREMOS EN DETALLES, QUE TE ARECE

Frisk: eh! Pero eso, no creo que sea buena idea, además ya eh abusado de su cordialidad estando en su casa

Papyrus: HMMM NO ES NINGUN PROBLEMA, BUENO ENTONCES VAYAMOS AL EXTERIOR A UN PICNIC, ASI APROVECHO A HABLAR CONTIGO

Asriel: deberías aceptar Frisk, y sería bueno ir de vez en cuando arriba

Frisk: pero….

Papyrus: ES BUENO DISFRUTAR DEL AIRE FRESCO DE VEZ EN CUANDO

Asriel: no te preocupes por Chara o Sans, yo me encargare de entretenerlos asi no los van a molestar

Papyrus: NO ACEPTARE UN NO COMO RESPUESTA =)

Frisk: está bien, pero

Asriel: vamos Frisk anímate un poco

Frisk: n.n¡ "Esto está de locos -.- "

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Chara: Y bien, puedes explicar esto, saco de huesos –mostrándole la fotografía

Sans: eso es solo un mal entendido

Chara: no se nota que estés muy en desacuerdo solo mira tu cara, pareciera que disfrutabas de su compañía

Sans: estas loca niña, además ella no me gusta en si ni siquiera tengo sentimientos de amor o algo parecido por ella

Chara: entonces la abrazaste por lastima?

Sans: claro que no

Chara: entonces mantente alejado de ella, solo le causaras daño

Sans: Chara de que hablas

Chara: lo que escuchaste, si no vas a comprometerte enserio, mejor no vayas solo a tentar el terreno y burlarte de ella, porque no lo merece

Sans: ….

Chara: démonos prisa, necesito dar un mensaje con Asriel así que será bueno que vengas

Sans:

.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Lamento la tardanza pero no había internet y la compañía de servicio no decía para cuando así que apenas logre subir el capítulo, espero lo disfruten y gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo en leerlo. Nos vemos =D


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Aclarando cosas?

**DECISIÓN**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Y aquí está el sexto capítulo

Bueno, los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores no lo olviden, este fic es solo de entretenimiento y sin más, pues disfruten la lectura

 **By: Roxas Shadow Strife (KDRoxas en Wattpad)**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 6: ¿ACLARANDO COSAS?**

.

Asgore: Ya veo, pero no deberías tomarla como si fuera algún tipo de enemigo, es solo una chica

Gaster: lo sé, pero no quiero dejar nada de lado, además mientras ni ella sepa quién es, es mejor tomar precauciones

Grillby: Como dije antes, no creo que ella sea peligrosa, por lo menos no lo ha demostrado así que igual debiéramos darle el beneficio de la duda

Gaster: Eres demasiado amable Grillby

Grillby: y tu demasiado desconfiado

Asgore: no peleen

Knock knock

Asgore: Adelante

Asriel: Padre, ya hemos regresado

Papyrus: PADRE! YA REGRESASTE –Viendo a Gaster

Frisk: …. –Se detuvo en seco al ver a Gaste ya le daba una sensación extraña, pareciera que algo le recordaba

Chara: vaya que es una gran reunión –Quien había llegado poco después de que los demás abrieran la puerta

Sans: Padre…

Asgore: Bienvenidos chicos

Papyrus: QUE BIEN QUE HAS REGRESADO PADRE, HAY MUCHO DE LO QUE QUIERO QUE HABLEMOS

Gaster: Claro Papyrus, aunque también debo hablar con ustedes

Grillby: Señorita Frisk, le ocurre algo? –Notando como Frisk se veía algo pálida y viendo que le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz

Frisk: eh? "Que me está pasando..." –Frisk comenzaba a ver a los presentes de forma borrosa hasta que de repente solo cae al piso

Sans: FRISK! -Con un rápido movimiento que no noto nadie, Sans llega junto con Frisk antes de que esta toque el suelo con su cabeza

Asriel: ¡!

Chara: FRISK!

Papyrus: QUE LE SUCEDE A LA HUMANA!

Grillby: Gaster ¡! – inmediatamente después que Grillby llamase a Gaster, fue junto a Frisk

Gaster: Siéntala Sans –rápidamente saco una pequeña lámpara y checo sus pupilas

Asgore: Como se encuentra

Gaster: Debo llevarla rápido al laboratorio, Sans ve por Alphys y llévala, yo me encargo de la chica

Sans: … -sin más le dejo a Frisk en lo que iba por Alphys

Chara: Ella estará bien?

Asriel: Tranquilizate

Papyrus: PADRE!?

Asgore: Todos calmados

.*.*

.*

Gaster se comunicó con su compañero que no era otro más que Ketchup

Ketchup: Vaya es raro que me llames, que sucede

Gaster: llévanos al laboratorio

Ketchup: Que le sucedió!?

Gaster: primero ayúdame a llevarla

Ambos desaparecieron y se encontraban poco despues ya en dicho sitio, a pocos minutos Alphys llego entrando después de Sans quien fue corriendo directamente a ver a Frisk pero siendo detenido antes de cruzar a donde se encontraba

Alphys: Sans será mejor que esperes aquí

Sans: Pero porque

Alphys: Estas alterado así que espera –Alphys deja solo a Sans quien no comprendía lo que había ocurrido

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Frisk se encontraba de nuevo en aquel cuarto obscuro y frio, sola y queriendo respuestas

Frisk: porque estoy aquí de nuevo… acaso eh muerto? Si es así… quisiera saber si logre ayudar a alguien

?: Tienes que acabar con lo que empezaste, el tiempo que tienes es corto

Frisk: quien eres!?

?: …. Creo que debes comenzar con ella antes que se encargue e acabar todo por ti

Frisk: de quien hablas

?: Habla con Gaster, y termina con esto

Frisk: Espera no te vayas!

Nada, Frisk ya no escucho aquella voz que le advirtió del tiempo, así que atando algunas ideas noto que debía leer aquel diario

.*.*.*

.*.*

.*

Alphys: Doctor… hay varias "anomalías" en los resultados de sus estudios… incluso su alma…

Gaster: que sucede con ella

Alphys: no es posible que tenga estos resultados, estaría muerta de ser así

Gaster: Hey Ketchup, sabes algo al respecto

Ketchup: solo lo que W.D Gaster te ah dicho

Gaster: Cuando va a regresar

Ketchup: más de rato, fue al exterior ah checar algunas cosas

Gaster: ventajas de poder tele transportarse

Ketchup: jajaja sabes bien que eso le costó, y no creo que quieras que aquellos dos pasen por esa experiencia

Gaster: siempre sales con comentarios asi o con escusas

Ketchup: de alguien aprendí =P

Alphys: Señor… Sans está esperando afuera para ver cómo está la chica

Gaster: sigh

Ketchup: je je je parece ser que tienes una nueva "hija"

Gaster: …

Ketchup: acaso aun desconfías de la chica?

Gaster: con unos antecedentes así… prefiero tomar precauciones

Ketchup: Comenzaré a sentirme mal por tus pobres hijos y esa chica, bueno creo que esa desconfianza tuya te ah llevado lejos

Gaster: haces muchos comentarios

Ketchup: es hora de hablar de esos asuntos, no puedes estar ocultando todo tú, por eso te has puesto amargado, solo ve como alejas a tu familia

Alphys: …

Knock knock knock knock

Sans: Padre!

Ketchup: es mejor que vayas o entrara a la fuerza

Gaster: en verdad ustedes dos son a veces realmente molestos

Ketchup: de alguien lo teníamos que sacar =)

Gaster: regreso enseguida –sale del cuarto

Alphys: no creo que sea buena idea que le molestes de esa forma

Ketchup: siempre me mantuve en silencio y para cuando reuní el valor ya era demasiado tarde eh incluso acabe así, pero no puedo seguir culpando a las demás personas por mis decisiones, al final nadie me dijo que afrontar la vida fuera sencillo

Alphys: y que piensas acerca de la chica?

Ketchup: Solo puedo ayudar en lo que pueda, los tres no tenemos mucho tiempo y que el poco que tiene lo pierda con cosas que no llevaran a nada pues… prefiero darle aunque sea un poco de ayuda

Alphys: es algo triste si Sans no se da la oportunidad a tiempo… y en cuanto a Frisk… espero que encuentre lo que busca

Ketchup: muchas veces necesitas a alguien que te apoye incondicionalmente, y por eso también te agradezco el que siempre me hayas apoyado Alphys

Alphys: no soy de mucha ayuda, si bien puedo recordar poco de tu línea, no tengo la capacidad que ustedes para ayudar mucho

Ketchup: algo es algo

Alphys: solo espero que aquel par no este discutiendo ahora

Ketchup: no cuentes con ello

Alphys: -.-

.*.*

.*

Gaster: quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño!?

Sans: No entiendo porque estas molesto conmigo, además a que viene esa actitud tuya padre

Gaster: Sans, en verdad que es lo que está pasando contigo, desde que esa chica llego te has comportado diferente, si agradezco que no seas tan vago como antes pero también llegas a tomar actitud de un adolecente cuando ya no lo eres

Sans: Cual como adolecente, siempre me eh estado matando para cumplir tus expectativas, cuando estabas siempre ocupado yo era quien veía por los tres, veía a Papyrus quien el cual solo él cree que tu eres un héroe, acaso nunca te importamos, siempre fue así desde que te culpas por lo que sucedió

Gaster: Nunca los eh visto como ajenos a mí, siempre me eh preocupado por ustedes, si es cierto no soy el mejor padre del mundo ni el que ustedes se debían merecer pero eh tratado de ser lo suficiente para apoyarlos, y créeme que has cumplido con más de lo que crees, eres mi hijo mayor y sé que no te cuesta ser como yo, eres muy capaz de superarme incluso y es por eso que me preocupo por ti.

Sans: si es así porque no me tienes confianza, te vas a tus "sesiones" secretas y no dices nada, de repente estas de mal humor conmigo, acaso eh echo algo para que me trates con más indiferencia

Gaster: por supuesto que no, pero en lo que estoy no puedes manejarlo como sueles hacer, tú estarás demasiado involucrado emocionalmente en esto

Sans: pero que dices, porque emocionalmente, acaso algo le sucede a Papyrus? Algo te está sucediendo a ti?

Gaster: es sobre la chica humana

Sans: ella que tiene que ver, pareciera que eres tu quien tiene problemas con ella

Gaster: Ella realmente te ha matado a ti y a los demás cierto?, aquel sueño que tuviste no era mas que una anomalía temporal-espacial

Sans: …

Gaster: no quiero que mi familia se vea involucrada con una persona como ella, es cierto que no meteré en el mismo saco a todos los humanos, pero es ella quien tiene la habilidad para hacer "Reset" y exponerlos así por supuesto que no lo hare

Sans: entonces piensas matar a aquella chica solo por temor que haga algo, si ella quisiera creo ya hubiésemos muerto, así que creo es por algo más que no quieres decirme

Gaster: solo quiero que no bajes la guardia con ella, que no te dejes llevar por lo que dice sin que estés cien por ciento seguro de que es cierto

Sans: y tu estarás seguro de poder ayudarla entonces?

Gaster: si, porque quiero obtener respuestas

Sans: la haces sonar como si solo se tratase de un experimento

Gaster: no tengo como expresarlo pero no la veo como un experimento, si asi fuese no creo que seria bueno para ninguno

Sans: Sabes al principio me preguntaba porque tanta insistencia porque la vigilara pero ahora creo entender el porque

Gaster: si es inconveniente que la veas puedo hacerlo yo entonces

Sans: no, mejor tú encuentra una manera de ayudarla

Gaster: creo que te ha conmovido la historia de la chica, o más bien ya tienes un interés más personal en ella

Sans: no se a qué viene eso, pero si así lo fuera, acaso seria algún inconveniente para ti? O te molestaría que tomase esa decisión de verla como algo más aparte de una conocida

Gaster: solo quiero que tengas cuidado con ella, de ahí será solo la chica la que me tenga que convencer para dejarte salir con ella, mientras eso pase no aceptare algo como una relación

Sans: sabes, ya soy mayor y puedo elegir en dado caso con quien salgo o no

Gaster: pero sigues siendo mi hijo y yo veré si es conveniente o no para ti

Sans: espero que gane "créditos" así tal vez tenga oportunidad

Gaster: entonces es oficial? Quieres a esa chica?

Sans: "Ahhh que rayos digo…"

Gaster: Sans?

Sans: Y que si fuera así, habría algún problema?

Gaster: Muy bien, si es así como quieres jugar está bien, le daré una oportunidad a tu chica pero ten en cuenta que también responderás por sus actos

Sans: Lo hare

Gaster: Bien, entonces que quieres saber? "En verdad esta enamorado… o solo me esta retando"

Sans: Que es lo que sabes de ella, como, cuando y porque

Gaster: vas al punto… pues bien, en realidad la conozco desde que aun no me comprometía con tu madre, aunque claro no la conocía en persona, mas bien fue gracias a mi "yo" de otra línea temporal que comencé a tratarla, aunque desconozco exactamente el método que usaron para viajar a través del tiempo o si simplemente se trasladan de alguna forma y W.D Gaster no me ah dicho nada

Sans: espera un segundo, como que tu "yo" de otra línea, a que te refieres –Comenzando a tratar de tranquilizarse para entender lo que decía su padre

Gaster: lo dejaremos para después, de igual manera Papyrus debe saberlo, como dije si es que estarán en varias veces asolas con aquella chica, quiero que ambos estén enterados de todo

Sans: …

Gaster: y este no es un sitio para hablar de esto

Sans: … está bien, pero dime como esta ella

Gater: A grandes rasgos, ella está débil pero mantiene una DETERMINACION suficiente para no morir

Sans: Quiero verla!

Gaster: por el momento Alphys la cuidara esta noche, mañana podrás verla así que no debes preocuparte

Sans: que procede ahora con ella, hay alguna forma que se recupere?

Gaster: eso lo sabré una vez que llegue W.D

Sans: y el donde esta?

W.D Gaster: aquí -Acabando de llegar con su tele transportación

Sans: ¡! Es verdad

Gaster: dudas de mi…

W.D. Gaster: es todo un científico, hasta no ver no creer

Gaster: Ya habías tardado

W.D Gaster: digamos que hubo pequeños retrasos de los que hablaremos después

Sans: y bien…. Que es lo que pasa aquí

Gaster: Ve con los demás y tranquilizalos

Sans: pero…

W.D Gaster: has lo que te dice

Sans: -.- está bien -Se marcha sin mucho ánimo aunque trata de pensar en lo que dijo a su padre, ya que jamás le había cuestionado antes nada

Gaster: Bien, donde andabas

W.D Gaster: fui a checar algunas cosas en la superficie y cuando regrese al laboratorio me lleve una sorpresa

Gaster: que sucedió

W.D Gaster: la chica casi estaba muerta cuando la revise, así que la traje aquí y cuando veo también, la otra esta medio muerta

Gaster: … creo esto está saliéndose de nuestras manos, debemos actuar lo más rápido que podamos

W.D Gaster: hay que arreglar esa maquina

Gaster: donde la dejaste a la chica

W.D Gaster: descuida, no podrá hacer nada pero… es tiempo de hablar con Frisk

Gaster: es gracioso que ahora nos estemos quedando sin tiempo

W.D Gaster: jajaja eso sucedió por no nos enfocarnos lo suficiente con este asunto

Gaster: Y bien, que es eso que traes ahí

W.D Gaster: son algunas cintas de video, quiero que tu y Alphys las analicen lo más rápido posible

Gaster: Ve a ver a Frisk antes de que te marches

W.D Gaster: eso hare.

.*.*.*.*.´*.*.*.*.*

Bueno es todo por el momento, lamento nuevamente haber tardado pero la situación de mi lado fue tensa y muchas cosas que hacer en fin aquí está el capítulo y el siguiente el cual logre avanzar estará listo antes


End file.
